Adventures of the Undead Kind
by TangoMaxx
Summary: Just a series of oneshots revolving around My Babysitter's a Vampire!:D plenty of humor and little bits of fluff. Ethan/Sarah and Benny/Erica! Taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of the Undead Kind**

this is just the first story, but i can continue the series of oneshots i have for y'all if you like it. :D

i apologize if anyone seems OOC. i havent watched MBAV in a long time .

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Dog Days

It was a VERY hot day. Benny and Sarah were crashing at Ethan's place for the day while Jane and his parents went swimming. The gang was scattered about random places in Ethan's living room. Ethan was lying down on the couch trying to take a nap, Sarah was sitting underneath the fan tapping away on her iPhone, and Benny was sprawled all over the floor with no shirt on.

"Oh, my God," Benny choked. "is there any other way to make this room colder, Ethan?"

"Let's see. I've already turned the air conditioning on high, all of the fans are on, and I think you just finished the last carton of our lemonade," Ethan mumbled from the couch.

"Yeah, maybe you should just poof yourself to the North Pole, Mr. Wizard," Sarah said flatly. Benny grunted.

"And put a shirt on, dude. You're not David Hasselhoff," Ethan added. Benny sighed as he reached for his shirt a few feet away and laid it out it loosely on top of his body like a blanket. "There. Better?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Remind me again why we didn't go swimming with your parents, Ethan?" Sarah said sourly.

"Yeah, please remind us why we're trapped in this oven while your parents are out sipping Coronas in lawn chairs watching Jane do cannonballs into a big, cold, liquid filled pool?" said Benny.

Ethan groaned. "Look, guys. It's not my fault Jane tore my swim shorts."

"You can swim in regular shorts, too, Ethan!" Sarah said, exasperated.

"Yeah, or you could just go butt-naked..." Benny offered.

"Benny, if you take off anymore articles of clothing, I swear I'm going to stick my undead foot up your-"

"OKAY, changing subject!" Ethan interrupted.

"Man... and it was just getting good..." Benny sighed. Sarah got up and walked halfway across the room just to slap him.

"Any other suggestions, guys?" Ethan asked after Sarah sat back down.

Benny shrugged, rubbing the red hand mark Sarah left on his face.

"How about we go outside and blast each other with your Nerf water guns?" Sarah suggested, looking up at Ethan.

"Well excuuuuse me, I don't know who asked YOU to come over to the geek side," Benny did the universal head rotation.

"Sarah, I have no idea why you did not come up with that plan earlier." Ethan got up and started to the door. "We have no choice, guys." Benny joined him.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Benny!"


	2. Chapter 2

Video Games

hey guys! back with some more MBAV fanfic :)

thanks so much for the reviews! they make me so happy.

anyway, i tried to make this one longer.

hope you guys like it!

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Video Games

"Oh c'mon, Sarah! Loosen up! It's just one game!" Ethan begged.

"Yeeaaah! Please?" Benny whined, stroking the video game. Sarah rolled her eyes and snatched the video game from Benny's hands.

"Fine. I'll pay for your stupid geek game." Ethan and Benny high-fived as Sarah pulled out a crumpled up $20 bill from her wallet and handed it to the acne-ridden cashier. The cashier scanned the game and asked,"Would you like it in a bag?" Sarah impatiently snatched the game back.

"No, thanks. Keep the change," she said as she grabbed Benny and Ethan and dragged them out. 30 minutes later, Ethan and Benny were staring at the TV screen, game controllers in their sweaty hands. "Dude! Level 3! UPGRADE!" "Hey, lend me some gold so I can get the Flame Sword!" "No way! You should totally get the Ice Box! It costs less and increases defense by +10!" "I already have the Aegis, and the Flame Sword unlocks new abilities and has +15 splash-" "Oh, my God. It hurts even to LISTEN to your guys' nerd speak." Sarah snapped, sitting on Ethan's bed. Ethan and Benny didn't look up, their eyes locked on the TV. Colors of green and gold flashed on the screen as a dragon roared. "Hey Sarah, why don't you give it a go?" Benny paused the game and held out the game controller to Sarah's crossed arms. She gave a wry laugh.

"Are you kidding? I'd rather dissect a demon frog with my cold, bare hands than play YOUR little geek game." Benny and Ethan winced. "Dude," Ethan said, tapping Benny on the arm. "that was two burns in one sentence. It's a double burn!" They looked at her in adoration. Sarah waved her hand in front of their frozen faces.

"Hello? Earth to Moronville?" They snapped out of it. This time, Benny tried forcing the game controller into her clenched fist. She slapped it away. "No way. I'm never playing that game as long as my undead heart is beating." Ethan shrugged. "Okay. I guess you'll just have to listen to our nerd speak forever then." Sarah looked at both of them and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll play your stupid video game," she mumbled, snatching the controller from Benny's hands. She pushed him out of the way to sit next to Ethan. "Alright, boys. Now you'll see how strong a girl really is." she smirked as Ethan un-paused the game. It was a blizzard of colors as spells were being cast and people being thrown across the screen. Sarah swiftly thumbed the controls and used her sword to cut of the dragon's head. "Woah! How did you do that? I've been trying to sneak up on that dang dragon forever!" Ethan said as the level stats appeared.

"You mean you didn't know about Stealth Mode?" Sarah asked, wide eyed. "You press and hold the Z button."

"Oh, it hurts even to LISTEN to you guys' nerd speak!" Benny mocked in a high voice. "Huh. Well, let's see if you're ready for Level 4! Here comes the big bad Zeus!" Ethan warned Sarah. "Ethan, honey, I can and will beat you boys at anything and EVERYTHING. Bring it on."

After another hour of hand-twitching, head-pounding, and yelling at the TV screen, they (pretty much Sarah) finished the game. As the credits rolled across the screen, Sarah got up to stretch and noticed Benny and Ethan staring at her in awe. She flashed them a smile. "Well, enough video games for me. You two nerds enjoy the rest of your night!" And she left without a noise before either of them could speak up.

"Dude," Benny turned to Ethan. "Imagine how much hotter she could be if we brought her to Comic-Con!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sick

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want your favorite Iron Man blankie? It used to cheer you up all the time when you were a baby!" Ethan's mother insisted, still fussing with Ethan's comforter and holding up a glass of water to his face. "No, mom," Ethan choked, pushing away the water. "I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly. His mother gave him a worried look.

"I don't think you've been this sick since in the fourth grade when you swallowed glue!" Ethan sighed at the past.

"It's just the flu, mom. I'm 14, I can handle myself. Thanks for everything, though." The doorbell rang loudly, cutting through the awkward silence. Ethan's mom rushed downstairs to answer the door. "Benny! Sarah! What a nice surprise!" Ethan heard from downstairs.

"Yeah, we heard Ethan had the flu, so we thought we could drop by and see him." Ethan recognized the beautiful voice only Sarah could have.

"So where is he?" He heard Benny ask.

"Right upstairs in his room," his mother answered. "But Ethan needs some rest, so please make it as quick as possible." He heard thumps on the stairs. They got louder as they reached Ethan's doorway. Soon enough, Benny appeared, towering over Sarah (like always) holding a balloon that said 'Congrats, Grad!' while Sarah was holding a rose. Ethan smiled at the sight of his two best friends. They were always there for him. They entered his room, closing the door behind them, and set the gifts on Ethan's desk. "Thanks, you guys," Ethan smiled. "You're the best." Benny chuckled.

"I know." Sarah sat down at the foot of the bed, being careful not to sit on his feet. Benny leaned against the wall. "Uh, Benny? What's with the-"

"Balloon? Yeah, sorry about that," Benny smiled awkwardly. "I know I always get a balloon for you every time you're sick, but they ran out of 'Get Better' balloons. Heh." Ethan laughed. It felt good, seeing as he hadn't laughed in a while. "So how are you feeling?" Sarah piped in.

"A bit better, actually. I only barfed once today." Benny and Sarah made faces. "Yeah... I remember when I first became a fledgling and I wasn't used to the whole drinking blood thing, I ended up sick in my bed for a week, literally coughing up rat's blood every day..." Sarah smiled at the memory. "Barfing aside," Benny cut in, "When are you coming back to school?"

Ethan sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know, it's probably going to take another week for this flu to go away, then my mom's making me stay home another few days to make sure I'm not contagious." Benny's face lit up with an idea. He grabbed Sarah by the arm and led her outside into the hallway. "Hey! Hands off, Casanova!" Sarah dragged his hands off her.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Benny laughed, bouncing up and down.

"And I guess I should ask what this crazy idea of yours is?" Sarah sighed. "Kiss him!" Benny whispered loudly. Sarah froze.

"What?" A shade of red began to grow on Sarah's face.

"Kiss him! It's totally gonna make him feel better; HE TOTALLY DIGS YOU! I mean... I wouldn't blame him..." Benny trailed off. "Oh, God... I KNEW I shouldn't have asked what your idea was." Sarah muttered to herself.

"C'mon, Sarah! You want Ethan back as much as Nicolas Cage wants that frigging treasure! And you knooooww you wanna kiss him. I can see it in your cold, brown, creepy vampire eyes!" Benny explained. Knowing an idea like this doesn't come very often from Benny, Sarah reluctantly agreed. "But wait... it's not like a kiss from a vampire can heal you from being sick!" Sarah countered.

"But it will for Ethan! I mean, look at him! He's a sad, sick man, huddled up in his rocket bed and Star Trek jammies. He needs SOMETHING to boost his happiness so he'll at least have a chance of getting better." Benny begged. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Fine. For Ethan." Benny fist-bumped himself and followed Sarah back inside Ethan's room. "What happened out there? I heard quiet yelling." Ethan asked as soon as Benny closed the door.

"Oh, we were just arguing homework... and stuff." Sarah improvised and sat at the foot of his bed. Ethan seemed to buy it. "Is there a chance of you getting better any time soon?" Benny interrupted from the corner. Ethan sat up.

"Look, Benny. Unless some miracle occurs, I don't think I'm gonna get better anytime-" Suddenly, Sarah lurched forward and kissed Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise. Benny tried not to laugh. After 10 seconds passed, Sarah pulled away and smiled. "Uh... wow." Ethan took a long exhale. There was a soft knock at the door. Ethan's mom opened the door just wide enough for her head to fit in. "Sorry guys, but Ethan needs some rest now. You can come back tomorrow." she said. Sarah glanced at Ethan then smiled. "Okay, Mrs. Morgan!" Benny followed her out, giving a thumbs-up to Ethan. "So, honey, how are you feeling?" Ethan's mother walked over to his bed after the two had left. "Never been better. I should get sick more often."


	4. Chapter 4

hay guyzzz

its another MBAV fanfic!:D

i took a request from Rachel and did a Benny/Erica story.

i hope you guys like it, i'm a big fan of Berica also!3

(even though i'm in love with Atticus Dean Mitchell, i'll let Kate Todd of the hook fer nao. ;D)

leave any requests/challenges in the reviews and i'll try my best to get a story for ya.

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

She Ate My Heart.

It was not a fun week for Benny. Ethan was out on a family road trip to Florida with his family and Sarah was taking a school trip to Spain, leaving him with nothing to do for a whole seven days. School was (more of) a drag, and on Saturday night, he didn't have anyone to go laser-tagging with. He considered making a clone of Ethan with the new clone spell that he learned, but he needed some of Ethan's DNA and he was NOT about to go in Ethan's house and steal his deodorant. Again. That one time in 7th grade was far too traumatizing.  
The amateur spellcaster paced back and forth in his room. He pulled out a notepad and a stubby pencil and wrote down his options for who he could hang out with.

_Rory? ...yeah I'll pass_  
_the cashier from gamestop... what. he's pretty cool_  
_Erica_

Benny thought hard about the last two choices and which of them would be better for his health. He knew that Erica would probably stake herself before hanging out with Benny, but he had always wanted to give it a shot. Besides, they didn't even need to date if she didn't want to. They could just be friends.

He dialed Erica's number and waited.

"Hey, what's up?" Erica's voice answered.

Benny cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Erica. It's me."

She groaned. "Benny? Why are you calling me?"

"I take it you don't have caller ID..." he muttered.

"I only gave you my number for emergencies only."

"I know, I know, but Ethan's on a vacation and Sarah's on a school trip, so I didn't have anyone to hang out with. And I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade for some laser tag." He chucked nervously.

"What makes you think I'd want to hang out with the likes of you?" she scoffed.

"Well you're obviously not doing anything right now."

She was silent for a while. "Alright, fine. But just because I'm a nice person and you don't have any friends." She hung up.

Benny smiled. "Alright, see you there."

*at the arcade*

Benny could hardly see Erica in the dark of the arcade, despite all the flashing lights emitting from games. He barely had enough light to see her face.

"Alright dork, what are we gonna do?" Erica sighed, looking around with crossed arms and a sour look on her face.

"Well I was thinking some laser tag, but if you're up for it..." Benny winked jokingly. Erica bared her fangs.

"I'm not here for my own entertainment. Your sob story was the only interesting thing happening at the current time, so don't feel like you're all special." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course," he smiled and gestured to the entrance of the laser tag room. "After you, milady."

The girl at the register handed them two vests and two guns. She recited the rules in a bland tone, indicating she had done this all night.  
Benny slipped on his vest and slung the gun over his shoulder to help Erica, who was obviously struggling with this new concept. He taught her how to shoot the gun and the whole game plan he had come up with. "Are you ready?" he smiled at her as they entered the arena. He could tell she was nervous.

"Please, I eat dorks like you for breakfast."

"No kidding."

They ran out into the open, narrowly dodging blasts from enemies' guns. Of course it was easy for Erica, but since Benny had experience in the field, it was no problem for him either.

"Flank left, I'll distract him from the front. When I give you the signal, finish him!" Benny yelled at Erica across the room. She nodded and the play began.

Benny ran screaming at the teenage boy who had been repeatedly attacking them and dodged past his lasers as he swiftly delivered a blow to the chest. "Erica! Now!"

Erica swooped in, shooting at the perpetrator violently, laughing the cruelest laugh Benny had ever heard her laugh. Once it was game over for the other boy, Benny and Erica moved on to more people, hunting them down like pro snipers.

And amidst all the shooting and mist and strobe lights, they had begun to form something. It wasn't a relationship, but it wasn't exactly close enough to be a friendship. They just felt completely in tune with each other as they stalked hopeless victims in the dark.

Suddenly, Benny was on the floor, a throbbing pain in his head. He looked up to see a group of boys, dirty smirks on their faces, with their guns pointed directly at his chest. "Well well well," the tallest one said. "So you're the one who's been taking out our guys. I guess it's time to show you a lesson, eh? Die, mortal!" He was about to pull the trigger when he disappeared. Benny got up as fast as he could, looking around him and swinging his gun around like an idiot. Erica stepped out of the darkness, dragging the boy by his ear.

"Looking for something?" she smiled as she let the boy's ear go. He squealed and ran away, cursing at them.

"You didn't have to do that. I had them under control." he muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, the way you were nearly crying on the ground, you totally had him on the ropes."

A loud beeping noise indicated closing time. "Alright people, out! Closing time! Dump your vests in the cart and hand the guns to me!" The lady from the register yelled over intercom.

Benny and Erica filed into the line, following orders. Once they were outside, they checked their scores. Number one on the rankings!

Benny jumped up and down, he had never gotten so high of a ranking before! Erica laughed at his stupidity as they walked out of the laser tag room.

"Admit it, you had fun." Benny looked at her.

Erica almost blushed. "Let's just say I've missed being a dork," she looked back at him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Gotta hand it to me, I'm pretty good when it comes to date locations, eh?"

"Don't push it, geek."

A little boy ran in front of them before they could leave.

"Hey mister! You've got a really pretty girlfriend!" he said to Benny. "You should kiss her!"

Benny turned red as he looked over to Erica. She was even more red.

"No, he's not-"

"Aw, do ya hear that, cutie pie? He thinks you're pretty!" he said loudly as he put his arm around her.

Erica smiled. "How sweet of you!" She wrapped her arms around Benny and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

The little boy giggled and ran away. As soon as he left Erica untangled herself from his grasp.

You could say Benny nearly fainted.

Erica gave him the death stare. "This never happened, and it will never happen again. It was for the kid. If you mention it, I'll have you for dinner."

"Right, for the kid," Benny slurred. "I can always count on you to fulfill little boy's fantasies. _Including_ mine."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Last kiss you'll ever get." she muttered.

"Excuses, Erica, excuses. You can't resist the Benny!"


	5. Chapter 5

haha, how's it goin', guys?

thanks SO much for the reviews! they really inspire me!

today i took a request from karaliza76 and jujuatom and wrote an Ethan/Sarah fanfic.

as always, leave any requests/challenges you might have in the reviews.

oh, and there _is_ one little moment where ethan is EXTREMELY OOC xDDDD i'm sorry. but it just had to be done.

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

We're Not Dating

It was free period, and Ethan was leaned against the lockers talking to Benny as usual.

"Can you believe that they're making a new Call of Duty? I'm so pumped!" Benny pulled out a Trail Mix bar from his backpack.

"Yeah, I guess people just kinda expected it to happen." Ethan shrugged.

"I, for one, am NOT camping out in front of Best Buy for a whole day just to get the first copies. People who do that are crazy!" Benny took a bite out of his Trail Mix bar.

"Right, but you'd line up for free taco samples at Taco Bob's?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Hey man. Those tacos were good. Sure, I spent an hour in the bathroom afterwards, but it was totally worth it."

"I see the conversations around here are pleasant as usual?" Sarah's voice came from behind them, making the two of them jump.

"You _seriously_ need to stop doing that!" Ethan groaned as he patted Benny on the back to help him swallow the bite of Trail Mix that was stuck in his throat.

"Can't help it," She pulled Ethan aside. "Look, I have to talk to you. There's this big dinner party at my aunt's house to celebrate one million customers at the weight loss company that she owns, and it's super formal so I'm going to need a date."

"Great, I could probably suggest a few people-"

"No, idiot, I meant _you_ need to be my date. Just for this occasion, though," she added.

Ethan swallowed and glanced over at Benny, who was giving him the look that said; IT'S GO TIME, MOE SUCKRAS. He nodded nervously. "Yeah, I guess I should go if you need me to," Ethan answered finally.

Sarah smiled. "Yay! Okay, I'll pick you up tonight at about 8. See ya then!" She waved as she walked away.

Benny turned to Ethan, a huge, mischievous grin on his face. "Dude!"

Ethan smiled nervously. "It's just one night, Benny. And we're not dating. Sarah just needs me there, okay?"

Benny gave him another look that said; O RLY?

Deep down, Ethan also knew that this wasn't just about her aunt's dinner.

7:56 that night

"Oh, Ethan, honey! You looked so handsome!"

"Since when did girls invite you to fancy dinner parties?"

"Ethan's got a giiirlfriieeend!"

Ethan rolled his eyes at his family's remarks. Did he really look that good? _Nah, _he thought. _My family's just being a family._ He checked the time on his waterproof watch. _Oh, Sarah should be here soon. _He exhaled. _Keep your cool, bro. Don't lose it. It's just a dinner party. No feelings._

The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. In a flash, Ethan's mother was at the door, smiling at whoever was there. "You look so gorgeous, Sarah!" Mrs. Morgan squealed. "Ethan! Come down here! Better not keep your girlfriend waiting!"

Ethan hurried downstairs to find arguably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was like he was reliving the moment when he first saw Sarah. He stood there for a moment at the end of the stairs.

"Hello? Earth to Ethan?" Ethan's dad waved his hand in front of his face. "You're gonna be late if you don't wake up, son."

"Oh, you two look so precious together! Now get along, before I'm tempted to take pictures!" she gently nudged them both out the door. "Oh, and Ethan honey, remember your manners! Have fun you two!"

The door shut behind them and Ethan sighed. "Yeah, you know how my mom is."

"You don't even have to explain. Let's go!" Sarah smiled. "Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't blame your mom for freaking out over your suit. It does look pretty snazzy on you," she complimented as they got into her car.

"Heh. Thanks. You look pretty snazzy yourself," he buckled himself in.

Sarah smiled as she started the car and sped to the party.

*partay time*

"Your aunt.. must be pretty stinking rich..." Ethan gaped at the mansion in front of him.

"Pretty much," she shrugged as she rang the doorbell. A thin, middle-aged woman answered the door, decked out in gold jewelry.

"Sarah, honey! So glad you could make it! And this must be your date...?"

"Ethan," he answered confidently.

"Ah, Ethan. Such a handsome young man. I wish I had a boyfriend like that," she winked at Sarah. "Come in, come in!"

They entered and immediately they were standing in a lavish dining hall, sparkly chandeliers on the ceiling, two large spiral staircases descending on either side of the room. Immediately, Ethan seemed out of place.

"Well, make yourself at home. We have butlers here who will tend to your ever need. Enjoy!" Sarah's aunt chimed, and was gone in a flash amongst the large crowd of very rich-looking (not to mention incredibly skinny) people.

Ethan was not invited to a lot of parties, so he was quite inexperienced in the field. He decided to just smile and nod as he followed Sarah's lead through the massive crowds. She leaned in to whisper in his ear as they were seated at the large dining table "enjoying" dinner.

"I can't have regular food, or I'll just throw it all up; vampire stomachs aren't created to process human food."

"It's not like you're missing out on anything right now," he whispered back. "All the stuff here tastes like tofu."

After dinner ended, Sarah's aunt stood and announced in a loud voice, "Alright everyone! Dance time!" She grabbed her husband's hand and practically dragged him out on the dance floor, where provocative music began to play and the lights turned gold and purple and red. Slowly, other couples joined them on the dance floor. Soon enough, the only couple left where Sarah and Ethan, looking pale as a china doll.

"Well, look's like we've got no choice," Sarah grabbed Ethan's hand and (quite forcefully) dragged him onto the dance floor as well.

"Watch it, this is a rental," Ethan joked.

"Alright, well I can tell you've never been dancing before, so just follow my lead."

She rested one hand on Ethan's shoulder and took his other hand.

"There, now put your other hand on my waist. Yup, just..." Sarah glared at Ethan. "Not THAT low."

Ethan chuckled and repositioned his hand. "Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

She shook her head. "Sometimes I worry that Benny's possessed you."

She showed Ethan how to dance formally, alternating weight on each foot. Pretty soon, Ethan got the hang of it.

"Hm, this isn't as hard as I thought it would be," Ethan smiled as he looked around. He saw couples of all ages dancing slowly, with their eyes closed and resting on each other's shoulders. He waited for what seemed like eternity for the song to end. When it finally did, all the couples around them were hugging and kissing. It made him uncomfortable. (Who _wouldn't _feel uncomfortable when they had to watch old people get all lovey-dovey?) Sarah saw the look on his face and laughed.

"Go ahead."

Ethan stared at her. "W-what?"

"I said go ahead. Kiss me if you want."

Ethan laughed awkwardly for what seemed like the 100th time since he got here. "Do you really want me to-"

"You just never shut up, do you?" Were the last words he heard before he suddenly felt Sarah's arms around his neck and her lips on his.

When they finally pulled away after what seemed like a single second, Ethan didn't know what to feel.

"It's okay, that wasn't part of the act," Sarah smiled.

And for the rest of the night felt like a fantasy to Ethan.

And Sarah felt the same.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys!

moar fanfic:D

sorry i couldnt take a request and continue the last story, i personally just don't see it going very far :P

anyway, i have a special announcement at the end, so stay tuned!:DD

but in meanwhile, thanks for your support and requests and reviews and such. :)

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

I Can Has Cheezburger?

"Oh my gosh, it's so adorable!"

"Awww!"

Ethan, Sarah, and Erica were huddled around the 6 month old Scottish Fold kitten as it was resting in its basket.

"Manliness levels slowly draining..." Ethan groaned as he stared at the little kitten.

Since Sarah and Erica got to Ethan's house, they had been all over little Munchie.

"How did he get his name?" Sarah had asked.

"Well, I didn't name him; Jane did. Since he has stubby little legs, she decided to name him Munchkin, or Munchie for short," Ethan explained as he picked up the kitten and rubbed it all over his face.

"Oh, he's so cute I could just eat him up!" The kitten was playing with Erica's finger.

"Yup, try to find the irony in _that_ sentence," Sarah giggled as she scratched Munchie behind his ears.

"I have to watch over him while Jane is at summer camp," Ethan adjusted the blankets in the basket.

"No fair! You get this adorable kitten all to yourself!" Sarah pouted.

As they were all admiring the new kitten, Rory barged in.

"I heard there was a kitten- awwww!" he squealed as he pushed aside Ethan. "So cute... so cute..."

Ethan was glad his friends were all enjoying their new feline friend.

The door opened again, but this time Benny stepped into the house.

"Hey, have you guys seen my-" he stopped speaking immediately as soon as he saw the cat. "SWEET MOTHER OF-"

Ethan rushed over to him just in time to cover his mouth and pushed him upstairs to his room.

"Oh God, Benny, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were allergic to cats!" Ethan laughed as he shut the door behind him.

"No dip, Sherlock," he sniffed.

"Oh jeez... do you need me to, like, get you some medicine or something?"

Benny's eyes began to water. "Yeah, no, I'm good... I just... need my flashdrive..."

"Oh, okay, where did you leave it?"

"Kitchen," he coughed.

Ethan rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Sarah, Erica, and Rory were still freaking out over little Munchie.

"Hey, what happened to Benny?" Rory looked over at Ethan.

"Oh, uh, he's really allergic to cats," he replied as he checked the kitchen counters. He finally spotted Benny's Angry Birds flashdrive and darted back upstairs to give it to him.

"Sucks for him," Rory shrugged and resumed stroking the kitten.

"Here you go," Ethan tossed Benny the flashdrive, which he barely caught with his swollen hands. "Wow, I don't remember you being this allergic to cats," Ethan sat down on the bed next to Benny.

"It got worse after Grandma adopted, like, 5 cats from the animal shelter," Benny said, stuffing the flashdrive in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, what happened to them?"

"Oh, she just used 'em for potions. And experimenting with the whole 'good luck bad luck' thing," Benny stood up. "Alright, I think I should be able to make it downstairs without inhaling any gross cat fur air."

Ethan got up with him. "Can't you just cure yourself with magic?"

"Nah, that kind of sorcery is against the rules," he shook his head, prepping himself for his sprint to the door.

"And you can't cast a spell that would, like, freeze time, or-"

"Come on, Ethan. I have to be a man," Benny cleared his throat and began jogging in place.

"Yeah, a man that's running away from a kitten..."

"You don't know how painful it is!"

"What, to run away from kittens? Oh, I know. It's terrible."

Benny rolled his eyes. "Alright, here goes nothing," he sighed and opened the door. "FOR NARNIA! AAAARRRGHHH!"

He sprinted to the door like the Usain Bolt of geeks. But before he darted out the door, he took a quick glance at Munchie, and then at Ethan who had followed him downstairs. Just as Benny sprinted out the door, Ethan saw Benny say, "Cat... death of me..."

Ethan rejoined the gang who was still giggling and poking and petting.

"Poor guy doesn't know what he's missing." Sarah smiled.

* * *

herrow!

yeah, so i didn't really like this one too much.

i think it's ok.

i can definitely relate to it tho :P

oh, and the big announcement

is that i'm starting a new series!:D

Yep. it's called Love Bites.

since it's a legit story, i'll be releasing a new chapter every week on Monday and Friday. Adventures of the Undead Kind will be every other day from now on.

AND i will be leaving to go to a wedding this saturday (hurrah) and i will be in chicago the following week. i'm not sure if i'll have internet access or not, but if i do, i'll hopefully post something.

so sorry for the inconvenience! :(

but i'll post chapter one of Love Bites so you guys can at least be left with SOMETHING while i'm gone.

alright, thanks you guys.

leave any requests/challenges you have,

and... yeah. thanks so much! :D

-TangoMaxx


	7. Chapter 7

wazzup y'all! :D

so here's another oneshot for ya.

thanks so much for the reviews and requests, they mean a lot. and thanks for understanding/putting up with my busy schedule :)

this oneshot is a continuation of the last chapter, Cats.

the idea came from the very wonderful MyBabysittersAVampireaholic. Thanks so much for giving me this idea~!

and now, some moar MBAV fanfic :D

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Moar Cats Moar Problems.

"You WHAT?" Jane screamed, infuriated.

"I, uh... misplaced-"

"MISPLACED? Are you treating him like a toy or something?"

"No, it's not that, it's just cat's are sometimes really hard to find and-"

"He's a KITTEN, Ethan, how hard is it to keep track of him? And you were supposed to be watching him anyway!" Jane practically had her brother cornered in the kitchen, were Munchkin the Kitten was supposed to be. She had just come back from camp and was furious that Ethan had "lost the cat."

"Ethan, I am very disappointed in you," his mother commented from behind Jane. "If we can't even trust you with a kitten, how are we supposed to trust you for the rest of high school?"

"Or your life, even?" his father butted in.

Jane's face was red, and their parents were rubbing their eyes and holding their face in their hands.

"Poor little Munchie, he's probably shivering outside in the dark..." Jane sighed, looking out the window in concern.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault-"

"Then who else's fault could it be? Did magic leprechauns break in and kidnap Munchie?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Technically, the proper term is CATnapped," Ethan commented, but everyone else ignored it. Mrs. Morgan hugged Jane.

"It's okay, honey, we'll help you find him. Meanwhile," she glared at Ethan, "YOU are grounded until we find Jane's cat. How did you even lose track of him anyway?"

"I, um... er, video games," Ethan smiled awkwardly.

His mother sighed. "Alright young man, up to your room. No going out, no electronics, no nothing. Now!"

Ethan slouched his shoulders and he slumped upstairs. He knew he couldn't pick a fight with his mom. She _was_ his mom, after all. As soon as he got in his room, he shut the door and plopped on the bed. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

*the next day*

"Whoa whoa wait, tell me again just _how_ you managed to lose Munchie?" Sarah was ganging up on Ethan with Rory and Erica.

"H-hey guys, it's fine, we'll find him, I just-"

"Answer the question, Ethan," Erica said with her jaw clenched.

"I was playing Wicked Sorcerer II all day and I kinda lost track of him," Ethan subconsciously guarded the lower half of his body.

"Dude!" Rory shook his head.

Benny walked up to them. "Hey, guys,"

"NOT NOW, Benny," Sarah said, still glaring at Ethan.

"Wh... what? What happened?"

"Ethan LOST Munchie. Poor little guy," Erica explained.

"...Right now I'm torn between getting mad at Ethan or celebrating over the lost cat. I'd like to keep my balls, so I guess I'll side with getting mad at Ethan," Benny immediately put his hands on his hips and joined the angry vampires.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Ethan said in defense. "You guys could come over to my house and help look for Munchie! Sure, my mom wouldn't allow you guys if you were just hanging out, but if you say you're trying to help find him, my mom would totally let you guys come!"

They thought about that idea for a while and a half.

"With your super strength and speed, you could help find him in no time!" Ethan added. "Sorry Benny,"

Benny sighed.

"I think that'd be a good idea, actually," Sarah nodded, looking over at Erica. She rolled her eyes.

"For Munchie. That's ALL." And she walked away without another word.

*later that day*

The doorbell rang at Ethan's house. Mrs. Morgan answered the door.

"Oh, um, hi you guys," she greeted, shocked by the appearance of so many of Ethan's friends. (Well actually, ALL of Ethan's friends.)

"Hi, Mrs. Morgan!" Sarah said cheerily. "Ethan told us about your lost cat, so we wanted to help, if that's okay."

"Oh, that would definitely help," she answered, wide-eyed. "Thanks so much. Come in!"

They all stepped in. Ethan was in the kitchen waiting for them. "Alright guys, get over here and huddle. I've got a plan!" They huddled obediently over Ethan and the piece of sloppily illustrated notebook paper in front of him.

"Okay. Sarah, you cover the west side of the neighborhood over here," he circled a part on his notebook paper.

"Erica, you-"

"Wait, what is that?" Benny pointed to a word on Ethan's map.

"The name of our mission," Ethan explained hurriedly.

"Operation... Save Kitty Cat?" Rory read.

Ethan chuckled. "Deal with it." Rory shrugged.

"Anyway, Erica is to cover the north side of the neighborhood, Rory covers the east side of the neighborhood, and Benny and I will cover the south part. Meet back here at sunset. Got it?" He looked up at everyone, and they nodded in understanding.

"Let's do it!" Benny said, putting his hand in the middle of the group. The rest of them rolled their eyes and stacked their hands over Benny's.

"Break!" they all shouted simultaneously, and immediately ran to their destinations, leaving Ethan and Benny behind in the dust.

"Yeesh, way to rub it in," Benny looked around, and followed Ethan to the garage where they kept their bikes.

"Alright, Benny, there's an innocent kitten out there in need of our help. Let's go!" Ethan mounted his bike and immediately zoomed to the south side. Benny followed closely on his bike.

After a few hours of desperate search, the team came up with nothing by the time the sun began to set. Tired and hungry, they all retreated back to Ethan's house.

"So nobody found him?" Ethan asked the group, who was sprawled randomly in the living room.

"Does it _look_ like anyone found him?" Erica snapped from the corner. "And I had to miss the Dusk marathon for this," she said sourly. Sarah and Rory had no comment, because Erica just said what they wanted to say anyway.

"Guys, at least we tried, right? We can always adopt another kitten!" Ethan tried to rally up the team.

"Actually, I'm kinda glad that demonic cat is gone..." Benny mumbled from the couch he was laying on. The vampires all hissed at him, nearly making him jump. "Dude, I can handle Erica, but all three of you- ACHOO!" he sneezed loudly, interrupting himself.

"Thanks for trying, guys," Ethan sighed, pulling up a stool to sit on. "I'm really sorry about this." They all sat there in the silence for a while. Well, all of them except Benny, who couldn't stop sneezing.

"Jeez Benny, take some Niquil or something," Rory looked over at Benny.

"It's not - ACHOO- allergies, it's... I'm allergic to something here..." he looked around the room, trying to find the source of his misery. The rest ignored him, thinking he was up to no good as usual.

"Benny, the cat's gone, why are you-"

"SWEET MOTHER OF SHAWARMA!" Benny shrieked, running away from the couch and hiding behind Erica. "C-CAT!"

Everyone looked over at Benny, then immediately rushed over to the couch, leaving Benny whimpering and sniffling in the corner.

"Oh, my God!" Sarah laughed. Sure enough, little Munchkin was curled up underneath the couch, snoozing away.

"He was... here?" Rory whispered, exasperated.

"I... I guess so..." Ethan ran his hands through his hair.

"Y-You guys are welcome!" Benny said with a sniffle as he slowly left Ethan's house.

* * *

yay:D fanfic makes me happy.

so thanks for reading, as always. i adore you guys (heart)

don't forget to check out my new series, Love Bites. I will upload chapter two tomorrow.

remember i will be leaving on saturday and will not upload for a week, check out my profile for latest news on that.

thanks!

-TangoMaxx


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys! i'm baaaack!:D

thank you SO SO SO much for being so patient! The wedding was amazing and so was Chicago!

i've come back with more ideas and inspiration and i'm ready to write more stories for ya!

this story i wrote was based on an idea by the wonderful Zellarest. i changed it up a bit, but i hope you dont mind.

as always, leave reviews and requests and i'll try to fulfill them!

i hope a new chapter of Love Bites will be up tomorrow. I'm still on quite a strict schedule, but it shouldn't interfere with too much of my writing time.

thanks again!

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Fun at the Carnival.

The bell rang, signaling the end of another boring school day. It was Friday, which meant Sarah was supposed to be babysitting Jane, but Ethan's dad was sick with a fever and stayed home.

"So, since I don't have any babysitting duties at your house, what are we gonna do tonight?" Sarah asked while they were standing in the schools front yard.

"We can't hang out at my place, since my dad has the fever," Ethan said.

"In case you forgot, we're vampires. We don't get sick," Erica commented.

"Yeah, but Benny and I here _aren't _ vampires, so we can still get sick," Ethan replied.

"Please, the only sick I've ever gotten is loooooove sick," Benny said suavely.

"Sure, like the time you cried your eyes out because your Xbox stopped working?" Erica smirked.

"Wha- WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!" Benny looked over at Sarah, who was suppressing a laugh. "You girls... YOU'RE ALL SPIES! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

"Hey, I know what we could do!" Ethan exclaimed. They all looked over at him, eager for ideas. "The White Chapel annual carnival's going on tonight, we could totally go!"

Erica's eyes widened. "Um, I'll pass," she scoffed, and looked over at Sarah.

"Come on, Erica, it's not like anything bad's gonna happen. It's just a friendly little carnival. It'll be fun!" Sarah tugged on her arm. Ethan and Benny exchanged looks of concern.

Erica crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm blaming you if anything bad happens."

"Wha-" Benny began.

"Okay, meet us at the carnival entrance at 6. See you later!" And then they were gone.

Ethan and Benny looked at each other.

"Did you see her face...?"

"Yeah. I did."

*carnival*

Despite the small population of White Chapel, the carnival only came once a year, so it took a while for the gang to find each other in the crowd.

"We all here?" Sarah said as they found each other. They all looked around and nodded and bought their tickets.

"So which ride should we hit first?" Benny looked around at the tall rollercoasters. "How about the Dragon Run?" he looked over at Ethan.

"No way," Ethan shook his head. "Not after what happened last year."

"Come on, E! I TOLD you not to eat the nachos before we got on the ride!"

"Once is enough, Benny."

"Fabulous. Now, you two keep that up. I need to use the bathroom," she nodded at Sarah. "Meet you back here."

As soon as Erica left for the bathroom, Benny and Ethan rounded up on Sarah.

"Alright sister, spill the beans!" Benny said, hands on his hips. Sarah sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. You see, Erica has a serious fear of clowns."

"You mean coulrophobia?" Ethan and Benny said in unison. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, when Erica was 8, her dad took her to the carnival. Everything was going fine when a clown suddenly jumped in front of them, scaring Erica to death. The clown was just trying to make Erica feel better because she had dropped her cotton candy, but instead she ran away crying. Her dad couldn't find her for an hour."

Benny laughed. "She's an incredibly strong, fast, blood-thirsty creature of the night, but she's afraid of _clowns?"_

"Says the guy who's scared of kittens," Ethan mumbled.

"ALLERGIES! There's a difference!" Benny almost squeaked.

"Alright, let's just get this stupid thing over with," Erica returned from her bathroom break.

"Alright, I say we split up!" Sarah announced. "Me and Ethan, Benny and Erica!"

Erica's jaw dropped. Ethan and Benny fist-bumped.

"WHAT?! How could you pair me up with that-"

"Epepepep!" Sarah grabbed Ethan's arm. "Okay, meet back up here at 9!" And before Erica could protest, Sarah was dragging Ethan to the nearest ride.

Which left Benny and Erica standing there in awkwardness. Benny tried to strike up a conversation about Call of Duty combat strategies, but Erica just groaned and leaned against the nearest wall, trying to block out all the sound. She stood there for some while, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Peeking out from behind her hands, she saw Benny standing there with the dumbest smile on his face, holding two cones of cotton candy. He handed one to Erica, which she reluctantly accepted. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

As the night progressed, Erica and Benny didn't ride any rides or play any carnival games, they found entertainment in each other's company. Erica loosened up to Benny, and before she knew it, she found herself falling for him.

But the night was not all cotton candy fluffiness. They didn't notice they had walked into fun house zone, with a few clowns roaming here and there. As Erica was telling a story about another hot boyfriend of hers, Benny spotted a clown approaching them out of the corner of his eye. Erica spotted him at the last second, and froze in her place as her worst fear approached her with a big smile on his face holding balloons. Benny had to think fast.

"Abolesco evenescere!" Benny pointed to the clown coming towards them. In a poof, the clown disappeared. Before any more clowns could find them, he dragged Erica by the arm to a safer place; behind a dumpster.

Out of breath, he turned to face Erica, who's hands were trembling. "No need to thank me," Benny tried to act heroic. "Just doing my job."

And apparently Benny had done his job well, because as soon as Benny stopped talking, the carnival was no longer just a carnival. It was the place where Benny and Erica shared their first kiss. It wasn't the most romantic place to have a first kiss, but neither one of them cared. Erica just embraced the feeling of having someone to be there. And Benny just cared about getting kissed by Erica.

When they finally pulled away, Erica looked into Benny's eyes. Well, she tried to. He was near fainting. She held both sides of his face to keep him from falling over.

Erica smiled. "Thank you, Benny. But how did you-"

"I love you too," Benny slurred. Erica's eyes widened as she let go of Benny and Benny snapped wide awake. "I mean... um... I just have really strong... gut feelings?"

Erica laughed. "Sarah told you?" He nodded. "You men, you're all spies," Erica smiled as she took Benny's hand and searched for the entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

sup'?

so this one took quite some research. (lets just say i'm no good at cooking xD)

i hope its accurate :P

oh, and i dont recommend using the recipe i used in this one. ("does cilantro even go in pasta? ... oh well.")

there might be some slight OOC-ness, but whatever. life's too short. :D

feel free to leave reviews and requests! they're always appreciated.

thanks so much!

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Cooking

"Alright, do we have everything?"

"Yep."

"Did you check the list?"

"Yep."

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Y- oh, wait... there we go."

"Okay, I think we're ready to start!"

Being the good friends they were, Benny and Sarah were cooking dinner for Ethan in celebration of his 100th straight A report card. He was at a Mathlete Meeting and wouldn't be back for another two hours.

"How about we work on the main course first, then I'll set the table while you make dessert."

"Agreed. Operation Dinner, begin!" Benny rolled up his sleeves and began filling a pot with water and placed it on the stove.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Benny?" Sarah opened a box of rigatoni pasta.

"Of course I do," Benny scoffed and turned on the stove to boil the water. "You'll find that there's a lot to learn from Cooking Mama."

Sarah shrugged. "Alright, so the recipe says to wait until the water begins to boil, then to pour in the pasta and wait for it to get soft. You think you can handle the job?"

"P'shaw, I'll be fine. Just prepare the other ingredients," he waved her off.

Sarah pulled out a chopping board and began chopping some cilantro and mushrooms, which she did in no time.

"How do you do that so fast?" Benny asked as she moved on to the next ingredient.

"I used to cook before I turned into a vampire," she said, almost sadly. "Sometimes I miss real food." She pulled out a can of tomato sauce and began rummaging in the kitchen drawers. "Do you know where the can opener is?"

Benny leaned against the counter. "Can't you just use your fangs?"

"That's unsanitary."

"Haven't you ever heard of YOLO?"

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

"Oh, so you're gonna get all Inigo Montoya on me now? Just open the can, girlfriend." he turned back to his pot, which began to bubble a little. Sarah laughed and opened the can with her fangs anyway. Grabbing a pan and placing it on the stove next to Benny's pot, she carefully poured in the sauce and set the temperature on low and let it sit for a while.

"Hey, how do you know when the water's ready?" Benny looked into the pot warily.

"I don't know, maybe you should test it."

"Okay," Benny said, and stuck his finger in the (already boiling) water. "I- GAAAHH!" He screamed and pulled his finger out of the pot. Sarah was laughing like crazy. "You... troll..." he sniffed, and gently caressed his finger like it was an injured bird.

"The kitchen is no place for men," Sarah grabbed the box of pasta and poured the contents into the pot. "Okay, the sauce should be ready by the time the pasta is soft." Sarah put her hands on her hips and looked over at Benny, who was whimpering and sucking on his finger. "C'mon, be a man."

"It hurts to be a man," he sniffed.

Sarah pulled out a wooden spoon from the drawers and began gently stirring the sauce. After about 2 minutes, she checked on the pasta.

"Okay, the pasta's ready. Get the strainer," she said to Benny, who had more or less recovered from his boiled finger. He looked in some of the drawers, then pulled out a large mesh strainer as Sarah turned off the stove. "Hold it over the sink," she instructed, and slowly poured the hot water into the strainer Benny was holding. After making sure to get all the pasta out of the pot, Benny emptied the cooked pasta into a large bowl and Sarah doused the steaming pot with cold water and put it in the sink.

"Phase one: complete," Benny said in a low voice.

Sarah poured the sauce into the pasta bowl, then mixed it around a bit and added cilantro and mushrooms. She smiled at her creation. "Perfect. Okay, I'll set the table, you get to work on those cupcakes."

"Yessir!" Benny said, not making an attempt to hide his enthusiasm for baking. He immediately got to work like he was a professional. Sarah set the table nicely and placed the main course in the center of the table.

After vigorous baking by Benny, he finally removed his batch of cupcakes from the oven and set it on the counter. The smell of freshly baked cupcakes wafted around the house, making Sarah's mouth water.

"If I could choose one last thing to eat before I became a vampire, it would definitely be those cupcakes," she said, hypnotized. Benny tipped an imaginary hat.

"We mustn't forget to decorate them!" Benny almost trilled as he pulled up his frosting kit. Sarah watched, amazed, as Benny perfectly frosted each and every cupcake. When he was done, she took a closer look.

"Seriously, Benny? Superman?"

"What? It's the only design I know!"'

"Couldn't you just conjure up perfect cupcakes?"

"Nah, conjuring food and drink is impossible. Haven't you ever read Harry Potter?"

Benny arranged the cupcakes on a big plate and set it aside on the counter. He checked his watch. "Okay, Ethan should be home in about-" The sound of the door opening interrupted Benny.

"Hey, guys..." Ethan entered the room and laid his eyes on the meal set on the table. He quickly hid something behind his back and smiled. "Oh, wow, you guys... such good friends, huh? Yeah..." he tried running back outside, but it was no use trying to outrun a vampire.

"McFinger's?" Sarah pulled away the take-out bag from Ethan's grasp.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys cooked dinner and... cupcakes?" Ethan immediately recognized the scent of Benny's dessert.

"Yeah, man. They're Superman style too." Benny crossed his arms.

"But you make those every week-"

"THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!"

"Okay, enough fighting! No McFinger's tonight. Now sit your straight A but down and eat!" Sarah jokingly nudged Ethan towards the table.

"Nice pasta, Sarah," Benny said with his mouth full. "You make mushrooms taste good."

"Thanks," Sarah said, leaning against the counter texting and trying to keep her mind off the food in front of her. Ethan got up and walked over to her.

"Sarah, thanks so much for making this, seriously. I know it's hard not being able to eat normal food anymore, and I really appreciate you going through all this work for me." Ethan leaned the slightest distance towards her.

"Yeah," Sarah smiled. "For you."

Benny coughed loudly. "Oh, and thanks for the awesome cupcakes, Benny. You're the bestest friend ever! No problem, E. Just doing my job." He stuffed another cupcake into his mouth as Ethan and Sarah laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

wazzup?

i'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! i have not had access to a computer because relatives were sleeping over in my room, which is where my computer is.

i hope you'll forgive me :)

i will most definitely update Love Bites tomorrow.

thank you so much for your support!

and congratulations to the Philippines for winning the Big League Softball World Series championship! if you watched, i was there! *wink wink*

please feel free to leave any suggestions you have. I'm always open for ideas.

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Sleepless Nights

Ethan sighed and looked at the clock. 10 PM. He had been working on his history report for 2 hours and hadn't even realized that his whole family was already asleep. It wasn't even due for the next three weeks, but he still liked to get a head start. He had already finished next month's science lab, and he was tired. He saved his progress, turned off his computer and plopped down on his bed, unable to go to sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he got up to close the window. There was a flash, and then suddenly Sarah was standing in front of his window, smiling and waving. Ethan squealed, covering his hand with his mouth, and fell back on his bed. Sarah suppressed her laughter long enough to ask to come inside. Ethan rolled his eyes and agreed.

"God, Sarah, you scared the balls off me!" he said as she stepped into his room with ease.

"With that scream you did, I'm surprised you had any." she scooted in next to Ethan on his bed. He rolled his eyes again.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Why aren't you?"

Silence.

"Sorry for coming here so late. I just got done hunting and I was really bored, so I came here." she answered. Ethan shrugged.

"Fair enough. But you've got the wrong address, the vampire party isn't for another block."

Sarah laughed. "Are you tired? I should probably let you sleep."

Ethan shook his head. "No, not really." It was true. He had a severe adrenaline rush as soon as Sarah stepped into his room. "I feel like running a marathon or something."

Another laugh from Sarah. Ethan was on a roll.

They were silent again for a while, possibly thinking of things to talk about. But then again, there wasn't much stuff to talk about at 10 PM. Eventually, Sarah began inspecting Ethan's collectibles shelf. She picked up a robot action figure. Ethan mentally cringed as she began playing with it, but he didn't protest. She was actually having fun examining the various collector's items and trading cards on the shelf. She began playing with a G.I. Joe action figure, but then stopped suddenly and put it back on the shelf. She sat on the foot of Ethan's bed as a tear fell from her eye. A million alarms went off in Ethan's head as he sat next to her.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. You really didn't want to anger a vampire, let alone a crying one.

She looked away and sniffed.

"Hey, it's okay," Ethan gently turned her head to face him. "What happened?"

"I miss my dad," her eyes flooded as she looked up at Ethan. "So much."

She told the story of how her father used to be an extremely brave firefighter. "He was called in to help on almost all the fires," Sarah said, staring at the G.I. Joe figure on the shelf. "But he was always there for me. No matter how many fires there were, he somehow always found time to spend with us. I don't know how he did it." She looked down at her hands, one of which was intertwined with Ethan's. "One day, he said we were going on a vacation. To Disney World. And I had always dreamed of going there." she continued. "But he had one last job. It was a big forest fire two miles away. He said he would get the job done fast so he could take us to Disney World as quickly as he could." She nearly choked, struggling to finish the last part of her story. Ethan wrapped his arm around her shoulder, wordlessly comforting her. "I got back from school that day, and I remember there were so many cars in the driveway. But I couldn't find my dad's. As soon as I got into the house, I was being hugged and kissed by relatives, friends, and some people I didn't even know. My mom was in the corner with my aunt, staring at me. She hugged me before I got to ask her what happened. She stroked my hair, and I will never forget the way she told me. It was the slowest moment in my life, and it never ended. By the time she had finished her sentence, I was already a wreck. I didn't eat for a week after that, and I had to go to the hospital to get my stomach pumped." She stared at a spot on her wrist where an IV was inserted.

Without thinking, Ethan gently lifted her wrist and kissed it. "I'm sorry," was all he could say before she buried her face into his chest and unloaded countless years of held back tears.

It wasn't until 12 AM when Sarah got up to leave. Eyes red and blotchy, she looked at Ethan. "Thank you, Ethan. For everything." He smiled.

She opened the window, but before she could leave, she looked back at Ethan as if she wanted to say something else. But her eyes said it all, and Ethan understood her. She quietly slipped outside, leaving no trace behind her but tears on Ethan's shirt.

_I love you too._

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading!:D

just a quick note:

thank you to everyone who risks their lives to keep this country safe. you truly are an inspiration to me and many others. God bless you! (heart)

-TangoMaxx


	11. Chapter 11

heyoo~!

this one was a request from the wonderful puhrocks (sorry i couldn't get your request sooner)

i hope it lives up to your request :D

thanks so much for you reviews and suggestions! leave any ideas you have in the reviews and i'll magically produce a story for ya :)

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Truth or Dare

You know them high school kids, with their pointless drama and their name-calling and their spontaneous fits.

And you know their silly games of Truth or Dare.

Yes, the gang was bored yet again (big surprise.) They sat at Ethan's dining table on a Saturday night as Jane and his parent's went out to a movie. Sarah and Erica were staring intently at their phone screens, texting at the speed of light. Ethan, Benny, and Rory were talking about famous robots in history. Well, more like arguing.

"Dude, Hal wasn't a robot, he was a supercomputer!" Benny laughed.

"Please, it's like you've never watched Space Odyssey." Rory said.

"What I'm saying is, he's widely known for being a robot." Ethan explained.

"No, he's not! And even if he was, there'd be no way of saying if he's a he or not. Robots don't have specific genders." Benny replied.

"Ha! So you _do _admit he's a robot!" Rory pointed at Benny.

"I didn't say-"

"Robots aside," Erica cleared her throat. "Do you guys have anything else fun to do? Late night munchies are kicking in, and that clerk at Quick Mart looked especially delish." she licked her lips. Sarah rolled her eyes.

The gang spent another five minutes brainstorming ideas.

"Video games?" Benny suggested.

"Homework?" Ethan suggested.

"Mani pedis?" Rory suggested.

"No, no, and..." Sarah looked Rory up and down. "Maybe for you, but I'll pass." They all slumped back in their seats, unable to come up with anything else. Suddenly, Erica's face lit up with an idea.

"Truth or Dare!" she smiled suspiciously. Benny groaned and banged his head on the table. Rory and Ethan tried not to laugh.

"Never... again..." Benny repeated as he crawled underneath the table.

"What's up with..." Sarah began.

"When Benny was 11, he played Truth or Dare with some girls in our class. They dared him to run around the school naked." Ethan began, like he had told this story a thousand times before.

"Of course, Benny did it." Rory continued.

"He got suspended for indecent exposure."

"The girls also took pictures of him and posted them on the Internet." Rory grinned.

Erica and Sarah sat there, dumbfounded. "Come on, Benny. It's just for fun. You don't even have to take the dare!" Sarah tried to talk to Benny underneath the table, who was curled up in a ball and closing his eyes.

"Whoah whoah whoah, hold up," Erica stopped her. "Of course you have to take the dare! You can't pass!"

"Well then, Benny won't play if he knows that there's no way out of a dare!" Ethan said.

They all tried to think of a penalty for not taking a dare. Ethan's eyes roamed around the kitchen as he got an idea.

He opened the tallest kitchen cabinet and pulled out a small plastic container with red contents and set it on the table in front of them. Erica coughed. "By the smell of it, that's not blood."

"Nope," Ethan grinned. "This is the special Morgan family hot sauce. It's made with 5 of the spiciest peppers in the world."

Rory scrunched up his nose. "Who in your family makes that?"

"My grandma's step-cousin is Mexican, actually."

Awkward silence.

"Well anyway, I was thinking that if someone chooses not to take a dare, they could just stick a finger in the hot sauce and try it." Ethan smiled, almost evilly.

Erica matched his smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Benny emerged from underneath the table. "So I don't have to take a dare?" he said hopefully.

"No, instead you'll just have to try some wicked hot sauce!" Rory said excitedly. Benny shrugged.

"Alright, let's start!" Sarah said. "Erica, you go first."

Erica glared at each of them. But her eyes locked on the most vulnerable one; Rory.

"Rory," she announced, to the relief of Ethan and Benny. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Rory said, obviously not thinking.

"Okay. I dare you to go outside and sing 'Baby' in the street!" she smiled. Rory's eyes widened. He immediately rushed outside and onto the driveway. The rest followed him.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, get ready for my gorgeous singing voice," he said. "Ahem... BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOH, LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOOO-"

"Shut up!" a voice came from the neighbor's house. Rory stopped, disappointed that he didn't get to finish his song. Choking of laughter, they went back inside to resume their game.

"Rory, it's your turn." Sarah reminded him. He stroked his imaginary beard, looking at all of them.

"Benny!" Rory said. Benny inhaled sharply.

"Truthtruthtruthtruthtruth!" Benny cringed.

"If you had to go gay for any guy in the world, who would it be?"

They all groaned.

"What kind of question-"

"Just answer it!" Erica laughed, anxious for what his answer would be.

Benny sat there, red-faced. He quietly opened the hot sauce container and dipped his finger in. He was in tears 15 seconds after tasting it.

"Alright, my turn," Benny said 15 minutes later after the hot sauce burn was gone. "Lessee... Ethan, I choose you!" (he chuckled at his oh-so-clever Pokemon reference)

"Wha... me?"

"No, the other Ethan," Benny rolled his eyes. "Hmm, I'm gonna need a good one for this..." he looked at Ethan, and then everyone else. And then back at Ethan, and then everyone else.

"Kiss Sarah."

Erica gasped and looked at Sarah. Sarah gasped and looked at Benny. Benny laughed and stared at Ethan. Ethan glared at Rory for hip-thrusting. And then in a snap, everyone's eyes were on Ethan, except for Sarah. Sarah prayed that Ethan wouldn't pass. Suddenly, she felt Ethan's trembling lips against hers for about 2 seconds, and sat there in complete shock. Everyone else was whistling and clapping. Both their faces turned red as they looked at each other. Sarah's shock turned into a smile, and soon Ethan smiled too.

"You know what, I'm gonna head home," she smirked, and dragged along a protesting Erica. "See you guys tomorrow."

The silence continued after the girls left, leaving only Rory, Benny, and Ethan at the table. But the silence was soon broken by Benny.

"Am I just the best wingman ever, or what?"


	12. Chapter 12

herrow!:D

this particular story is inspired by Taylor Swift's new single "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together."

i lurve it. absolutely lurve it.

so. yeah.

also, a little schedule change. this series will now be updated on Tuesdays and **Fridays** instead of Tuesdays and Thursdays.

thanks for your patience and reviews!

also, leave a suggestion or request for any future stories.

(or you could leave a song in the reviews and i could make a story based off of it!:DDD)

thanksssssss.

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Like, Ever.

The gang was supposed to be going to a movie this particular Saturday night.

But at the last second, Ethan forgot Jane had a softball game and was forced to attend.

Sarah also had a big hunting orientation type class that was required by all new vampires, as stated by the Vampire Council.

Rory had also just bought another new video game and, well, you know how it is with Rory and new video games.

That left only Benny and Erica, standing awkwardly in the ticket line at the movie theater, only moving when the line moved forward.

Benny looked around and saw all the couples laughing and holding hands and smiling. He looked over at Erica, who was standing still as a statue, staring at the movie listings.

He leaned a little bit closer to her and whispered, "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Gah!" she exclaimed and (almost violently) pushed Benny away from her. "Nothing, you perv!"

He rubbed his shoulder where she had shoved him. "Yeesh, I was just asking a question."

They were silent again for a while, then Benny spoke again.

"Um, Erica... Your face is kinda getting really-"

"Just... stop talking, okay? You of all people can't help me with this."

"Sir?" a voice piped in quietly.

"Help you with what?"

"Hello?" the voice said again, but neither of them could hear it.

"Nothing! It's none of your business! Why don't you just shut your mouth and retreat back into your geek hole?!" Erica said loudly.

"DUDE!"

They both cringed and looked behind them where the voice came from; an angry jock and his girlfriend followed by a whole line of annoyed people. Benny smiled and waved and quickly ordered tickets for two.

They were completely silent as they walked out of line.

"Sorry." Benny said, looking at Erica, who had her arms crossed and looking at the ground. She shrugged. Benny took that as an, "It's okay, I was the one who started it anyway."

Before Benny could open the door to the theater room where the movie was being played, Erica stopped.

"You know what, I'm going home. My night is ruined anyway." she turned around but was stopped by Benny.

"What? You can't leave! I don't have anyone to cuddle with -AHEM- I mean sit next to during the movie!"

"I'm kinda tired, so I'll just head home." She walked away quite slowly. A lightbulb went off in Benny's head. He jumped in front of her, and she nearly screamed again.

"Is this about a boy, Erica?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him with deadly eyes. But Benny saw something else.

"No. Now get out of my way." she walked past him. But Benny wasn't about to give up so easily.

"What, did he cheat on you? 'Cause that just doesn't make sense. I mean, you're too beautiful to che- Um, I mean..."

Erica stopped.

"Fine. Yes, it's about a boy. Now can I please go home?"

"But you haven't told me if he cheated on you or not!"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, he did."

"Oh, okay. Last question; where does he live? 'Cause I wanna give this guy a serious butt-whup sandwich."

She smirked, but it was immediately followed by an eye-roll as she walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. Benny followed her.

"You know, you can tell me what happened," Benny said. "I'm not going to tell anybody or anything. And it seems like you haven't talked about it for a while."

She bit her lip. "It was here when I saw them. My boyfriend and the little ugly duckling. They were cuddling and laughing and-"

"Canoodling?"

"...Sure. And he was so okay about it, too. It was like he completely forgot about me, you know?"

Benny nodded like he knew what she meant.

"And then the next day he calls me, and he's like, 'Oh my gawwwwwd, I love you sooooo much!' and I'm like, 'No way, we are so over, you man slu-'"

"OKAY, I think I have an idea how that went." Benny cleared his throat. Erica was starting to tap into her inner girly-girl.

"That's, um... unfortunate."

"Yeah, you know it is!" Erica said, slightly too loud for a regular conversation. "And he even wanted to go on a date that night! I was like, 'Nuh-uh. Who was that girl you were with at the movies last night?' And he tries to act all cool, like, "Who? What girl? You know I only love you, babe!'"

_Oh, my God, _Benny thought, nodding occasionally as Erica rambled on. _The only thing that would make her a normal teenage girl is if she was eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's with mascara running down her face..._

He noticed that she stopped talking, probably too tired to finish her story. Benny realized it was his turn to talk. He had to strike while the target was vulnerable.

"You know, if I were your boyfriend, I definitely wouldn't cheat on you."

She looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know. If I were dating you, I wouldn't really have my sights set on another girl."

_Wait for it..._

Erica scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't. There's millions of gorgeous females and you'd still stick to me. Seriously. Why only me?"

_Target acquired. _

_Fire._

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Erica stared at Benny, who was smiling like he had just won the lottery. She was speechless for about 10 minutes, and then began talking again.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Do you breathe?"

Erica turned pink and looked at the ground.

"Thank you."

She took Benny's hand, which had been so conveniently placed right between them.

_Target eliminated. Mission accomplished._

As Erica and Benny were waiting outside after the movie, (holding hands, much to Benny's amusement) they were talking more about Erica's old boyfriend. And Benny paid attention to every detail.

"Hey, just a question," Benny said. "Would you ever consider going back out with your old boyfriend even if he was the last guy on Earth?"

Erica laughed. "Him? Please. We are _never ever _getting back together."

"You mean... ever?"

"Like, ever."


	13. Chapter 13

hai!

heres another chapter of, well, this series.

i hope you do enjoy.

thanks so much for you support and reviews, they help me out a lot

i will try to write more etharah and bennica, cuz thats what you guys seem to like a lot :D i like it too.

oh, and a big **SPOILER ALERT! If you have not seen the movie Moulin Rouge, I recommend you do not read this story yet. It may spoil some things for you. and well, if you haven't seen Moulin Rouge, this chapter might be a bit confusing for you. you can easily find the movie online, i recommend you watch it. one of my favorites.** :D**  
**

well, here goes.

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Come What May

Erica and Sarah walked into Ethan's house on a boring Friday night, only to be welcomed by loud fits of laughter coming from the living room. Suspicious and a little alarmed, they peeked around the wall to find Ethan, Benny, and Rory all sitting on the couch with a large bowl of buttery popcorn watching-

"MOULIN ROUGE?!" Erica stormed into the living room. The boys screamed and scrambled for the remote for a good 30 seconds before Ethan finally paused the movie. Then Erica lunged at the boys and began attacking them like a one-man lion pride.

Sarah looked from the TV to the terrified teenage boys to the tissues and candy wrappers that cluttered the entire living room floor. "You guys watch Moulin Rouge? I can't believe it!"

Erica rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room.

Benny cleared his throat. "Yes, yes we are. And we don't care what you girls think, we love this movie!" he seemed to cringe at the last few words in fear that Erica would storm in and try murdering them. Sarah tried to hold in her laughter.

"W-what's Erica's problem?" Rory asked, rubbing a spot on his arm where Erica had probably punched him.

"Oh, she just doesn't like corny movies like this," Sarah sighed, sitting on the couch next to Ethan. "It gets hard. Whenever we do a Girls Night Out to the movie theater, she always insists on watching the goriest movies." Benny patted her head empathetically.

"She didn't have to beat us, though." Rory mumbled.

"So, you guys, how long has this been going on?" Sarah smiled, looking at Ethan specifically. He blushed.

"Um, four years."

Sarah burst out laughing. "What? Are you serious?"

They all nodded shamefully.

"So you guys have been watching this movie _every year?_"

"For the past four years!" Rory added. Benny facepalmed.

"Wow," Sarah looked around the room. "Looks like Bella Swan's breakup or something."

The boys sat there quietly, itching to start the movie again. Sarah noticed how antsy they were and said, "Well, are we gonna watch it or not?"

"Wait!"

Benny ran out of the room and didn't return for about 10 minutes. When he came back, he was guiding a grumpy Erica to the couch.

"Erica here is going to join us for the rest of the movie because she's a good friend. Right Erica?" Benny said, patting the empty spot on the couch next to him. Erica hissed.

"Right, let's get back to the movie, then!" Rory announced and ceremoniously pressed the play button.

Throughout the movie there were moments of laughter and moments of extreme pervertedness (from the boys, of course.) But it wasn't until the near end of the movie that the boys started tearing up again.

"NO! NO, CHRISTIAN, SHE LOVES YOU!"

"WHY DOES THE DUKE HAVE TO BE SO CREEPY?!"

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE OBI-WAN CAN SING!"

Sarah laughed at their commentary and looked over at Erica, who seemed to be enjoying the movie. Just a little bit.

And then, just as their musical _Spectacular Spectacular_ ended in the movie, Ethan stopped it.

"Well, that was a good movie, wasn't it?" He got up and began stretching. They all stared at him in disbelief. Well, Sarah and Erica did.

"Ethan always pauses the movie after the musical ends so that it's a happy ending." Benny leaned over and whispered into Erica's ear. She smirked.

"Come on, you big wimp. You've seen this movie nearly five times, you can handle the ending!" Sarah said impatiently.

"You mean you've seen this before?" Ethan asked, sitting back down.

"Well, of course I have! I have, like, the biggest crush on Ewan McGregor!"

Everyone gasped. Yes, even Erica.

Sarah shrugged and resumed the movie.

As the movie was in it's last final scenes, Rory had to leave the room because he got too emotional. He fled the room screaming, "WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUUUUNNNNG!" Benny had to chase after him.

As the credits rolled across the screen, Erica stood up, a blank expression on her face. "Well, um," she stared at the wall behind them. "I gotta go now. I'll have to find Benny and, um, thank him." After she left Sarah and Ethan looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"Yup. _Lots _of thanks."

Sarah laughed and the two began cleaning up the living room for a while. After they were done, Sarah sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Sometimes I wish I could have my own Christian."

Ethan went wide-eyed. "Oh, um... yeah."

"I just... I feel kinda alone, you know? There's no hot male vampire teens at our school for me to date, so I can't really 'fit in.'"

"Well, Rory's a male vampire teen."

"Yeah, but he's not hot."

Ethan stopped talking in embarrassment.

"Well, you don't have a hunky Irish actor, but you still have me." Ethan offered a hug. Sarah laughed.

"I'd pick scrawny video game geek over hunky Irish actor any day." she leaned over and accepted his hug.

Ethan had found his Satine.


	14. Chapter 14

wazzzaaaahh?!

so here's another chapter.

thanks so much for your reviews and support! they make me happy:D

as always, leave any requests or challenges in the reviews, and i'll try my best to get a chapter out for ya.

thanks again for your patience and support as my schedule gets harder and harder to manage (school coming up and whatnot!)

without further ado, I present another MBAV oneshot!:D

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Crash

Ethan was in darkness.  
He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything.  
But he felt a warmth spread from his chest into his arms and legs, like he was regaining consciousness in his body. It wasn't consciousness, though, Ethan thought it felt like sunshine.  
He smelled something. Something strong, like bleach, or something his mom would use to clean the bathroom.  
He opened his eyes, but then closed them again due to the shining of an extremely bright light on his face. He gasped, trying to breathe in air that didn't smell like bathroom cleaner, but ended up going into a fit of coughing.  
"He's awake!" he heard a familiar voice say.  
Ethan groggily opened his eyes.  
"Why am I in a hospital?"  
He tried sitting up, but suddenly a searing pain on the side of his head decided otherwise. A woman rushed to the side of the bed.  
"You shouldn't try to move, honey," a nurse said, adjusting bandages on his head. "Hit your head quite hard, you did."  
Ethan was confused.  
"Wait, how did I-"  
But before he could finish his sentence, his family rushed through the door and swarmed his bed.  
"Oh, my poor baby!"  
"Are you okay, son?"  
His mother and father looked down at him anxiously. Jane was at the foot of the bed, a hint of concern on her face for her bed-ridden brother.  
"Yeah, I guess so," he answered slowly. "My head really hurts."  
His mother's grip on his hand tightened noticeably. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No, not really. The only thing I remember is just driving to school and going past some woods."

"Ethan!"

Sarah and Benny joined his family at his bed.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sarah noticed the bandage on his head.

"Dude, that looks pretty bad..." Benny muttered.

"I'm fine guys, thanks." Ethan smiled.

Sarah sniffed. "I just... We tried calling you a billion times, and when you wouldn't pick up we called your parents, but they said the last time they saw you was when you left the house to drive to school."

"And then once someone found your car all mashed up at the side of the road, they called your parents and your parents called us, and well, here we are!" Benny said.

Ethan was lost. He didn't care about how he got here, he just wanted to know what happened to him while he was driving.

"Dude, you swerved to avoid a deer and collided with a tree." Benny explained quietly.

Ethan's eyes widened, as the memory came back to him lightning fast.

"But luckily the tree's okay!" Benny said, trying to lighten the mood. Sarah nudged him.

"I... I remember now. Yeah, I think I do," Ethan said, a smile slowly forming on his face. "I saw a deer, and I... I panicked. So I just swerved to avoid hitting it-"

"And the tree was so conveniently placed right next to you." Sarah finished his sentence, a grim look on her face.

"Thank you guys so much for coming, but maybe you shouldn't stay here long. He has to rest, and you guys have to go back to school." Mrs. Morgan said as Ethan's family exited the room to give Ethan and his friends some privacy together.

"Maybe she's right, guys," Ethan said. "We should talk about this after I'm out of the hospital. Or whenever I can move my head without having visions of death."

His friends smiled. Ethan always wanted to be positive. And they appreciated that.

Benny looked out the room window and then leaned closer to Ethan. "Dude, how old d'you think the brunette chick in the hall is?"

Ethan laughed. It hurt his head, but it was worth it. "Trust me, Benny. Hospital women are way out of our league."

"Worth a shot!" Benny said as he exited Ethan's room. Sarah scooted closer to Ethan's bed.

"Well, hospital women may be out of your league, but hopefully vampire babysitter's aren't."

"Nah, equal level. If not a little less."

Sarah laughed. "I do hope you get better, Ethan. Without you I don't have any bratty teenage boys to babysit on Friday!"

"Well it just so happens that Benny and I are the awesomest bratty teenage boys you'll ever have the pleasure of babysitting. AND Benny knows how to cook!"

Sarah laughed. They both sat in silence for a while.

"Sarah, you and Benny should go back to school right now."

"What? Like, leave? Right now?"  
"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I know you have to take lots of important tests this time of year, and I really want to make sure that you don't fail your classes."

"Well, maybe I _want_ to fail my classes."

"Why would you purposely fail your classes?"

Sarah took his hand. "So I can spend more time with you."

Ethan regained some pinkness to his face.

"How'd it go, Casanova?" Sarah laughed as Benny reentered the room, rubbing his cheek.

"Sure, she was here to visit her sick sister, but she didn't have to go all Street Fighter on me."

"Okay, Benny, we better get back to school now." Sarah said, pulling along Benny by the wrist, ignoring his protests.

"Dude, you better come back to school soon, or I'm not gonna have a partner in gym!" Were Benny's last words before he was dragged out the door by Sarah.

Ethan lay in his bed for a while, trying to get back to sleep again, when suddenly he felt someone gently kiss his forehead.

"Get better soon, road rage."


	15. Chapter 15

hai :D

so sorry for the late update:( if you check my profile or my other series (Love Bites) then you'll pretty much know why.

yeah, i know this was uploaded at such a random time, i just felt that i should get one out as soon as possible so xD

***CONTEST!***

you'll notice that there are a few to a certain Youtuber. (that is, a famous person on Youtube.) if you PM me the mystery youtuber's name, i'll take a request from you for this series, make a story with you as a character in this series, etc. etc. pretty much whatever you want that could involve this series, but it has to be appropriate. Good luck!

thanks so much for your support and understanding. it means a lot. i've been having some troubles lately.

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

To Be Brave

Ever since Ethan had been in the car accident, he had to take things reaaally slowly. Which he did not enjoy.

Being an overachiever, he always had things to do. Mathlete meetings, next week's homework, he was definitely not used to squeaking around in a smelly old wheelchair at school.

Luckily, he had Benny with him the whole frightening experience. Which Ethan would've protested to because it was embarrassing, but he needed someone to push him to his next class because one of his hands was usually holding some science experiment or a stack of textbooks. Even though his teachers had excused him of homework for a few days (he was already 3 weeks ahead of his classes) he had insisted on keeping up with his 3 week lead.

Every day, whenever Benny rolled him down the hallway, people would awkwardly shuffle to the side of the hallway to avoid their feet being run over. There were even a few whispers sometimes as to why Ethan was in this unfortunate phase. Yet Benny never failed to answer their questions.

"Kanye West broke his hand because Beyonce's was better."

"He talked about Fight Club."

"Scar threw his hand off a cliff and it got trampled by a stampede."

Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny returned from talking to a posse of girls.

"Thanks man, your cast is totally a chick magnet!" Benny said excitedly as he began pushing Ethan along.

"No problem. I'll try to get in car accidents more often."

"Sorry."

Benny was slowly pushing him down the hallway when Ethan spoke up.

"Wait. Where are you going? My math class is down that way," Ethan said, and tried to turn around but instead got a mini headache.

"Chillax, bro. It's a shortcut."

"Shortcut? You're going the complete opposite direction!"

Benny was about to reply when suddenly they heard a loud thud and a bunch of people (mostly girls) gasping.

Without a word, Benny shooed some people to the side so Ethan could get a better view.

It was Sarah.

More specifically, an extremely uncomfortable Sarah with someone's hands on her hips and pushing her up against the lockers.

That someone was Max Weisz. The hottest jock in school.

Ethan's face turned red with anger as he heard some of the girls whispering,

"Oh, my God, is that Max Weisz?!"

"Who _is _that girl?"

"He's, like, the most hottest guy in, like, the entire school and stuff!"

Max's face was dangerously close to Sarah's, who didn't look so happy, even if she was cornered by a popular football jock. Her eyes were a deadly shade of red, and Ethan could tell she was just itching to break out her fangs and cut herself loose.

Ethan had no time to think. Shoving aside all pain (and protests from Benny,) he stood up and wobbled over to them.

"Ethan! Don't!" Sarah said when she spotted him. But Ethan had his eyes locked on the tall jock in front of him.

"Who is this, your cripple boyfriend?" Max said, looking Ethan up and down. The girls giggled. Benny shushed them.

"Stop, he's not my-"

"_Yes,_ I _am_ her boyfriend. And right now I'm asking you to please get off of Sarah."

Max gut laughed. Ethan's eardrums might as well have started bleeding. "Get out of the way, Stephan Hawkings," Max said as his grip tightened on Sarah's waist.

Ethan mustered up all the mental (and physical) strength that he had, and backhanded Max in the temple. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony, holding his head in his hands.

"Don't diss Stephen Hawking."

As he was being swarmed by squealing girls, Ethan was trying to remain standing after Sarah had attacked him. With a hug, of course.

Ethan thought it was kind of funny how Sarah was saying "Oh my gosh, I'm so proud of you!" instead of "Oh Ethan, you're my hero! I love you sooooo much!" Even Benny was applauding.

In fact, it was a little too funny.

"Woah woah wait," Ethan said as he sat down in his wheelchair. "Did you guys... stage that thing?"

Benny and Sarah immediately turned silent.

"N-no, of course not!" Sarah said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah man, these kind of things happen to Sarah, like, every other day!" Benny piped in.

Ethan facepalmed as Sarah slapped Benny in the shoulder.

"I told you he wasn't going to fall for it!" she said.

"So you staged that whole thing just to get me to KO some football jock?" Ethan looked at both of them, who were now on their knees. When they didn't respond, Ethan asked again, but he was interrupted by Sarah's hug.

"Okay, I'm sorry! i just..." she pulled away but still draped her arms over his shoulders. "I felt so bad for you, and I just thought you could use a bit of, you know. Cheering up?"

Ethan just shook his head. But stopped because it gave him another headache.

"Man, and I thought my cue was good!" Benny stomped one foot like a whiny toddler.

"What cue?" Ethan asked.

"You didn't notice? When I was talking about your 'shortcut', I was talking, like, super loud so Max and Sarah could hear me!"

"Dude, that wasn't a cue. You talk that loud all the time."

Benny pouted.

"Speaking of Max, how did you convince him to-"

"Get up on Sarah? It wasn't that hard. OW! THAT WAS MY GOOD SHOULDER!" Sarah glared at him.

"He used a Possession Charm on him and commanded him to... do all that. Then after the trigger was activated,"

"Your kung-fu chop to the face," Benny commented.

"His memory was wiped. So now he has a huge bruise on his face, and no one to blame." she finished.

"What about all those girls that just watched me kung-fu chop him?"

"What, do you wanna backhand those girls too?" Benny pointed to the posse of girls, which were now ripping off Max's clothing.

"Yeah, no, I'm good." Ethan sat back in his chair and stared at both of them for a while, still kind of angry. "I just can't believe that you guys would stage such a stupid act, just to get me to punch some guy in the face."

"It was for a good cause!" Benny reasoned. Ethan shook his head.

"But it was worth it... right?" Sarah said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "You're a hero now."

Ethan felt his face turn red again. "Yup. Totally."

"Yay!" Sarah squealed, and jumped into Ethan's lap. They all sat/stood there for a while, talking and laughing and not caring about school.

"Oh great, now I'm gonna have to wheel you both around!" Benny groaned. "Too... much... weight..." Sarah hissed at him.

"Okay, now you're kinda cutting off blood flow to my legs, Sarah," Ethan commented.

"Yay, my turn!" Benny tried lifting Ethan off the chair but failed drastically as they all became one big pile, topped with a wheelchair.

"Ugh, get off!" Sarah said, trying to push Benny off of her.  
"Nope, I think I'll stay here." Benny said, and stretched out his arms comfortably.


	16. Chapter 16

herrowz!

a big **CONGRATULATIONS to puhrocks** for guessing the mystery Youtuber correctly! well done.

and because puhrocks was able to guess the mystery youtuber, they got to request a special chapter. :D

so here it is. hope you like it!

thanks for all your support, it makes me so happy to read your reviews. keep dem suggestions coming!

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Bonechiller

You ever have those days were you just get out of bed and say, "Man, today I'm gonna accomplish something!"

That was what Ethan felt like, waking up one cold December morning. Even though they were on winter break, he really wanted to do something productive. Skipping breakfast, he immediately got to work.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out his winter break extra credit for Math class. Nothing like the Quadratic Formula to wake you up in the morning.

He worked and calculated and did some heavy thinking, until the doorbell rang. He nearly fell out of his seat.

Sprinting downstairs to open the door while still holding his pencil and work, he was surprised when he found a pink-nosed Sarah standing outside.

"S-Sarah! Hey! Uh, how's it goin'?" Ethan said, leaning against the door. The snowflakes in her hair looked like tiny crystals.

"Oh you know, just freezing my toes off in this wonderful Canadian weather. You gonna let me in?"

Ethan blushed and Sarah stepped inside, shaking off the snow from her boots. She plopped down on the couch, covering herself with a heavy blanket.

"So what's in your hand?" Her muffled voice asked.

Ethan looked down at his hand to find that he had half-crumpled the paper up in his fist. The pencil had left an indentation in his palm.

"Oh, uh, it's just some extra credit over winter break."

"_Some _extra credit?"

Ethan cleared his throat. "It's the whole packet."

Sarah groaned. "Lighten up, Ethan! It's winter break! You don't wanna stay holed up in your room forever, do you?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Good." Sarah stood up and rummaged through the closet for a bit, then tossed him his jacket and boots. "Snow-suit up. We're having fun today."

Ethan obeyed, and soon enough he was standing outside in nothing but his pajamas, sweatshirt, and boots.

"Couldn't you have picked out something more, I don't know, appropriate for winter?" Ethan huffed, his words almost visible in the chill wind. "Not all of us are immortal, you know."

"Exactly," Sarah said, looking up at the gray sky. "that's why you gotta feel the cold. Live before you die."

"I won't live very long out here."

"Oh, hush. Let's make snow angels!" She fell back in the fluffy snow and began waving her arms and legs. After about 10 seconds, she stoop up carefully and examined it. "First snow angel of winter."

Ethan laid down next to hers and began making his own. He stood back up and viewed his. It wasn't as beautiful as Sarah's but it could work. He wasn't a professional snow-angel sculptor.

He looked over at Sarah. Or rather, where Sarah _should _be. He did a 360, and discovered a set of footprints leading to the backyard. He quietly followed the prints all the way to a large oak tree, where the tracks stopped. The only sound he heard was the sound of his own feet crunching in the snow.

And then he was on his back, tackled to the ground by a grinning Sarah. Even though he was inches into the snow, he felt an electric shock up his spine as her face nearly touched his.

"Boo."

She giggled and rolled off of him, and laid next to him in the snow under the tree. He could still feel her hot breath on his face.

Meanwhile, Sarah was taking little tufts of snow and sprinkling them on Ethan's jacket. She was curled up in a fetal position and her hair was streaked with snow.

"It's amazing." Ethan said in a hushed voice, as if he was in the same room as a sleeping baby.

"What?"

"Snowflakes. There's millions and millions of them, yet they're all unique."

"I guess it is pretty amazing."

"If you think about it, they're kinda like people. They live so differently from each other, their fates are unpredictable. But eventually they'll melt. And people will forget them, because new ones come along."

Sarah scooted closer to Ethan and wrapped her arms around him. "I won't forget you, Ethan. You didn't have to go all Edgar Allen Poe on me." She looked up at him. "I love you."

And for the longest time, they just laid there. They locked gaze, and Ethan felt the frosty doubt in his veins melt away.

They heard someone clear their throat. Loudly.

"So, you gonna kiss her or what?" Benny said from the window of Ethan's room.

"Benny!" They both sat up, faces beet red.

"Wha... how did you get there?!" Ethan yelled.

Sarah laughed and took Ethan's hand.

"Come on, Ethan. Let's go somewhere where lonely geeks won't interrupt us."

They raced to the small frozen lake down the street. The ice was about 5-6 inches thick. Probably wasn't safe to play on, but it was fun.

They slid around, acting like ice princesses, doing little tricks. Ethan imitated a penguin and slid around on his stomach for a while.

They drifted towards each other, stopping to a halt in the middle of the lake. Sarah's body was pushed up dangerously close to Ethan. He felt a familiar tingle up his spine as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So," Sarah said, "you gonna kiss me or what?"

Ethan went into panic mode. It was his first time kissing a girl, let alone the girl of his dreams.

_Chillax, Ethan,_ the voice in his head sounded like Benny giving him girl advice.

_Just do what they do in movies.  
_

Ethan looked deep into her eyes, began slowly leaning in, and then-

BAM!

Ethan's foot slipped, and his butt hit the ice full on. Sarah couldn't contain her laughter and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked between gasps. He nodded, rubbing his bottom like a kindergartener who had fallen on the playground.

"Aw, poor Ethan," Sarah said, pouting. "here, maybe this will make you feel better."

She leaned in close and kissed him right on the lips for a good 7 seconds. Ethan counted.

The warmth spread from his lips to his face, and he forgot all about the searing pain in his buttocks. Sarah examined his face. He was in shock.

"Well, looked like that worked!" Benny's voice echoed from the street. Sarah rolled her eyes and gave Ethan another quick kiss on the cheek.

"How about I'll hold him down, and you punch him?" Sarah whispered into his ear. Ethan got up, still a bit wobbly.

"Sounds good to me. Just as long as I get another kiss afterwards?"

"I'll race you there. If you beat me, you might get some." Sarah winked and began sprinting towards Benny like a bull about to attack. Ethan ran harder than he ever had in his entire life.


	17. Chapter 17

SUP.

i am **SO SINCERELY SORRY **i havent been able to update the past month or so. i had lots and lots of volleyball and afterschool things, so i couldnt update as frequently as i wanted to. but now that volleyball season is over, hopefully i can update more :)

thanks you so much for your patience and nice reviews. its nice to know someone out there reads this xD

this oneshot was kinda inspired by **Rachel's** suggestion. a little Bennica today, if ya don't mind

this stories for yall Whovians out there. so if you've never watched Doctor Who, then good luck. because you won't understand a dang thing.

thanks again! love you all.

(oh, and there's a little note at the end. make sure to read that, yeah. :D)

enjoy,

-TangoMaxx

* * *

Doctor What?

Sarah was approached by a very alarmed Erica as she was gathering books at her locker.

"Sarah, I have a problem." Erica said, her voice shaky.

"What, boys drooling over you?" Sarah chuckled, digging around for her math textbook.

"Yeah," Erica said, and looked around. "Benny's been acting kinda... weird lately."

Sarah dropped her book.

"Weird?" Sarah said, rubbing her toe. "Has there ever been a time when that dork has been completely normal?"

"Um, yeah! Like, right now!" she said, now in a hushed whisper. She looked around again. "He's just... acting all... I don't know! He doesn't make random nerd references anymore, he looks like he shops at David's Bridal and I think he's picking up some sort of weird British accent!" She was now hyperventilating. Sarah was getting concerned.

"Uh, okay, I'll talk to him for you..." Sarah said, and just barely heard "Yeahthanksbye!" from Erica before she began speed-walking down the hall and peeking over her shoulder like some kind of assassin was coming after her.

-One Week Earlier-

Ethan, Benny, and Rory stared, jaws wide open as the credits of their favorite show rolled off the screen.

"Man, the Doctor is so lucky he gets reincarnated into such hot guys," Rory said quietly.

Ethan and Benny stared at him.

"What? You can't deny it, man. Matt Smith has got it going on."

Ethan scoffed. "Right. Everything but eyebrows."

Rory glared.

"Never mind his extremely good looks, what I'm interested in is his ability to just... pick up girls!" Benny said. "I mean, seriously! The moment any right-minded woman lays eyes on him, it's like universal panties be droppin'!"

Ethan facepalmed. "Benny, that's..."

"Absolutely true. Even works on me."

"Rory, just because you share a name with a character on the show doesn't mean-"

"HEY. It's the only thing that keeps me connected with the Doctor... other than my love for outer space..."

"I swear, you're all crazy," Ethan shook his head. "Seriously, if you start acting like the Doctor just to get girls..."

...

"Okay, I _really_ shouldn't have put that idea in your head."

Benny was already out the door. He was already mounting his bike when Ethan called after him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I GOTTA GO SEE MY GRANDMA!"

"WHAT FOR?!" Rory yelled at him too.

"I GOTTA ASK HER FOR MONEY SO I CAN BUY A TUX!"

-Present Day-

"'Ello, love. What can I do ya for?" Benny leaned against the wall. Sarah groaned.

"Okay, let's just take this really freaking easy. One, please get rid of the accent. You sound like drunk Simon Cowell."

"Wha'? What are you talking about? It's just how I speak!" Benny looked offended.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well then, two, why are you dressed like that? You're not Barney Stinson, you know."

Benny straightened his tie. "Can't save the world without looking absolutely gorgeous."

"Well, who are you?"

"I'm the Doc-"

"JUST... okay I think that's enough. Maybe you should talk to Erica now."

"Why, do I make you nervous?" He waggled his eyebrows. Sarah was now coming up with 50 ways to kill him with that tie.

She dragged him by his hand ("Oi! Careful with the hands, ya timorous beastie!") to where Erica stood outside, looking like she was about to face death.

Or a very close equal.

"Erica, Benny. Benny, Erica. Now, turn him back to normal!" she pleaded Erica before she quickly left, leaving the two outside.

Benny stood there, waiting for Erica to make the first move. "Well don't just stand and stare like some sort of zombie, get on with it!"

Erica snapped back to consciousness. "Oh, um... yeah, sorry. Benny."

He got a dark look in his eye. "Doctor."

"BENNY! LOOK! YOU'RE _NOT _'THE DOCTOR', YOU'RE BENNY!" she screamed at him.

He stepped back, blinking and looking concerned like he had just woken up from a bad dream.

"ONE, your cosplay is _horrible_ and your walking is off, TWO, pointing a screwdriver at a door lock and whistling does NOT unlock the door, and three..."

She got a bit quiet.

"Benny, if this is some kind of weird theory you're testing about getting girls, then just please stop. You don't need to act all British and alien just to impress us." She smiled and hugged him. "I don't want Matt Smith, I want Benny."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Nice tux, but I love your nerdy polo shirts much better."

Benny laughed. "It was worth a shot. Ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to be the Doctor, you know. It was just fun to live that dream for a bit."

Erica took his hand and began walking to her car. "So do you want to go somewhere? We could always go shopping for more polo shirts. Or ties, if you're really into that kinda thing."

"Yeah, sure. Your ride or mine?"

"My ride, of course. You don't have a car yet."

"Nope, but I've got a TARDIS, and that's much much better."

* * *

yyyeaaah this ones kinda... weird

I'M SORRY, but i've been watching so much doctor who lately i just felt the need to write fanfic about it xD the solution to everything, aint it

i apologize to my non-whovian readers, i promise not to do too much of this themed stuff.

what do you guys think? Are you a Whovian? Should I write some Doctor Who fanfic? SUGGESTIONS!

as always, thanks for your support as my schedule is changing. :) you guys are the best.

-TangoMaxx


End file.
